


Preseason Trip to GA

by 00trumpet



Series: MiniFics [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: Based off of the dialogue prompt "If we get caught I’m blaming you."





	Preseason Trip to GA

“I don’t want to go to your parents’ for the last few days before pre-season.”

“And why not? My parents are great.”

Alex shrugs. “I’m  _ nervous _ , Kell. I’ve never met them before.” 

“You’ve facetimed them dozens of times.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Come here.” Kelley reaches out and pulls on Alex’s arm so she’s sitting down on her lap on the couch. She leans close and kisses Alex’s temple before whispering, “It’ll be okay.”

“What if they hate me?”

Kelley laughs so loudly that her whole body shakes and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“Don’t say such ridiculous things.”

Alex relaxes into Kelley and rests so her cheek is against Kelley’s forehead with her arms wrapped around Kelley’s neck. “You think they’ll like me?”

“I know they will. And we’ve been together for over a year now, so if Erin doesn’t see you soon, she’ll fly out all the way here, to our little apartment in Salt Lake City, and bombard you with a million questions.”

“And you think I would rather have the whole family there?”

“It’s better this way. Trust me.”

-

So they take a flight to Georgia that has so much turbulence Kelley is pretty sure the marks from Alex’s nails on her hand will be permanent- 

_ “Hold my hand, Al. I know it makes you feel better.” _

_ “I don’t want to hurt your hand.” _

_ “It’s worth it if it helps you.” _

-Kelley doesn’t regret those words in the slightest, but  _ damn _ does Alex have a good grip.

-

Erin offers to drive them home from the airport, because, “Kelley asked if I could because she knew I had nothing better to do, and she was right, so,” Erin shrugs and starts driving. 

“It’s nice to meet you Erin--”

“Please, call me Ms. O’Hara--”

Kelley cuts in, turning from the passenger seat to look at Alex with an eye roll. “Don’t do that.”

-

When they get to the house, Kelley’s mom is absolutely perfect and kind and quite possibly the best woman she’s ever met. Kelley’s dad is a lot like Kelley, with the permanent smile and the loud laugh that can make anyone feel at home. 

Alex feels honored to finally meet them, and she tells them that, but her mom just shakes her head and starts up the stairs, beckoning for Kelley and Alex to follow. “You guys can stay in Kelley’s old room. I would have made up the guest room but you two are,” she pauses for a moment, “ _ adults _ , and I expect you to be responsible.” She shoots a pointed look at Kelley, who has an easy grin on her face.

“Yes, mom, we know.”

“Same rules apply from when you were in high school, and I expect you to follow them this time.”

Kelley laughs and pulls Alex into the bedroom, waving her mom away and closing the door behind them.

“And what rules are those?” Alex asks as Kelley takes a seat on the bed.

“Oh, you know,” Kelley shrugs and pulls Alex over so she’s standing in between her legs. She looks up at Alex with a glint in her that looks an awful lot like when she tried to convince Alex to have sex in a movie theater-

_ “No, Kelley. We are too famous for that.” She paused for a moment. “And even if we weren’t, no.”  _

_ Kelley laughed easily. “There’s nobody here.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Please?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “What if I--” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Fine.” _

-”The usual.” Kelley shrugs. “No sex when they’re home and nowhere but my own room.”

“And you couldn’t follow those rules?” Alex asks with a laugh as Kelley places her hands on Alex’s hips.

“I was a horny teenager. Plus the look on my sister’s face when I told her was  _ priceless _ .”

-

Dinner is really nice (Alex may be from California, but something about southern food makes anyone fill their plate at least twice) and Alex loves Kelley’s family.

After they eat, Alex offers to help Kelley’s parents with the dishes but Kelley just picks her up (literally lifts her into the air) and whisks her away from the kitchen.

“Guests don’t do dishes,” nearly the whole family says together, and it’s said so perfectly, Alex has to wonder if it was rehearsed.

-

This is their first night of two, so when Kelley’s dad suggests a rousing game of Pictionary, Alex can’t help but say yes.

“I’m partners with Alex, obviously,” Kelley says, which makes Erin shoot daggers at Alex. 

“Hey, dum-dum,” Erin says, tapping on Kelley’s shoulder. “We’re always partners. Even when you’ve brought girls home in the past, we’ve been partners.”

“Well, not anymore.”

Erin crosses her arms. “Fine. But for the record, I already don’t like Alex now.”

“She’s kidding,” Kelley reassures, and Erin’s only response is a dramatic sigh.

-

When Kelley and Alex wipe the floor with everyone else, that only adds insult to injury. 

“I get to interrogate her now,” Erin says once everything is put away and everyone else has retired to their rooms.

“Fine, you ready babe?” Kelley asks and Alex shrugs, knowing she doesn’t have much of a choice.

Erin asks Alex where she went for college ( _ Berkeley, _ Erin rolls her eyes); her favorite food ( _ pizza _ , Erin nods approvingly); her passion in life ( _ uhm, soccer? _ , Erin shrugs, because really, what did she expect); if she wants kids ( _ yeah, two _ , Erin smiles and turns to Kelley with a whispered  _ get on that _ ); cats or dogs ( _ dogs _ , Erins says  _ obviously _ ); and one last question, how soon she wants to get married. Kelley laughs easily and puts her arm in front of Alex, doing her best to physically shield her from Erin. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that.”

“Was I approved?” Alex asks, peering out from behind Kelley’s shoulder.

“Yes, you were, because Erin has dated too many people I didn’t like to get a real opinion that matters.”

Alex laughs but Erin just rolls her eyes. “I was gonna say yes anyway.”

-

The next day is perfect, in every sense of the word. 

Kelley’s mom makes the best pancakes Alex has ever had, and Erin tells her a million embarrassing stories about Kelley’s childhood, including the time she climbed a tree when she was eight and they had to call the fire department to get her down-

_ “I was seven and you dared me to do it!” _

_ “Details, details.” _

-Kelley’s brother gladly teaches Alex about the notch in the fencing around the back porch that they use to open beers-

_ ”That notch didn’t used to be there,” Kelley’s mom said, with a hint of false anger. “But these kids are the worst and just kept opening beers there until it was.” _

-and Kelley’s dad teaches her how to drive a golf cart-

_ “You know, the first time Kelley drove one of these on her own, she ended up upside down in a ditch.” _

_ “Erin dared me to try and jump the ditch!” _

_ “You’re a little old to still be blaming all your embarrassing childhood stories on your sister.” _

_ “They were all her fault!” _

-and by the end of the night, Alex doesn’t think she could feel closer to these people if she tried. She and Kelley and Kelley’s siblings stay on the back porch until late in the night, talking about any and everything and drinking beers that they open on that notch on the fencing. 

“You’re a good one, Alex,” Erin says with a big smile that looks a lot like Kelley’s and Alex smiles in return. “You picked the wrong O’Hara, though.”

“Oh did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” Kelley says but Erin just nods enthusiastically.

“I’m older, smarter, funnier, I can drink Kelley under the table,” she shrugs and her relaxed tone makes it obvious that the beers are starting to get to her. “I am the supreme O’Hara.”

“You make a very good case,” Alex says with a hint of amusement, and Kelley is too tipsy to notice that she’s joking. 

“No she doesn’t,” Kelley argues. She reaches out to put an arm around Alex’s shoulders and rests a hand on her thigh. “You picked me, Al.”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Alex laughs and leans in to kiss Kelley’s cheek. “I know I did. I made the right choice.” 

“Damn right.”

On that note, Kelley decides it’s time for everyone to go to bed, and they all make their way up to the bedrooms.

Kelley is asleep and snoring-

_ “I don’t snore, Alex.” _

_ “Only when you’re drunk.” _

_ “I do not.” _

-at about 3am when Alex taps her on the shoulder. 

“Kell? Kelley?”

Kelley continues to snore until Alex shakes her lightly.

“Kelley?”

“Hm?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.” 

Kelley rubs at her face to wake herself up a bit before leaning up in the bed. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Well I’m not  _ thrilled _ to leave you in the morning.”

“Well what if we did one last thing together?”

“Like what?”

“L _ iiike _ ,” Kelley reaches for the hem of Alex’s shirt but Alex just rolls her eyes. 

“No, Kelley.”

“Well, is there anything you do want?”

“I wouldn’t say no to some ice cream.”

“Perfect.” Kelley hops out of bed and changes into a pair of sweats and a tshirt then turns around. “Well?”

“Where are we going?”

“There is  _ one _ 24-hour gas station in this town, and it has a soft serve machine.”

“Kelley, we’re not leaving the house.”

“And why not? Everyone’s asleep.” She tugs on Alex’s hand to pull her out of the bedroom.

“Kelley!” Alex says at barely above a whisper. “What if someone sees us?”

“Nothing will happen?”

“It is three am.”

“And my girl said she wanted ice cream.” Kelley starts to drag a reluctant Alex down the stairs and doesn’t say anything till they’re at the back door and she’s grabbing a set of keys. “Step with your left first, the right side of the second step squeaks,” she whispers once they’re on the back porch, closing the screen door gently behind them. “So, I’m gonna get you ice cream.”

“Fine, but,” Alex sighs, frustrated. “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”  

Kelley smiles, because that is absolutely  _ fine _ . She will take all of the blame, ever, for anything, to have this moment with Alex. A moment that feels like teenage rebellion coupled with the adult sense of  _ I can go get ice cream at 3am if I want to _ . She takes Alex’s hand in her own and leads them to one of the golf carts. 

She takes the driver’s seat and glances over to Alex, still a bit in awe at how perfect it all feels. The adrenaline of sneaking out, the beauty of the stars above them, the sense of home- not just from being at her literal home, but from the eyes of the girl in front of her.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“I love you, Al.”

“Don’t be a sap. It’s gross.”

Kelley laughs loudly as she starts the golf cart and shakes her head. “You love it. And I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Alex says softly as she looks at Kelley, who is somehow immeasurably beautiful in the moonlight despite the bedhead and the sleepiness in her eyes. 

“Now let’s go get my girl some ice cream.”

-

When they drive home on the golf cart, sharing nothing but laughs and a soft serve cone-

_ “Nah, I don’t one.” _

_ “Well if you don’t get one, that doesn’t mean you can have any of mine.” _

_ “Really, Al? Sharing is caring.” _

_ “Fine. But if you have to much you’re coming back to get me another one.” _

_ “Whatever, Al.” _

-Kelley decides that out of everything in the world that’s important; soccer, family, friends; Alex is the most important. 

She steals a glance towards Alex, who’s trying to lick the ice cream off of her nose from the last bump the went over, and Kelley can’t help but smile bigger than she ever has.

Kelley parks the golf cart and leads Alex over to porch swing. “Al,” she says softly as she reaches Alex’s free hand.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Alex smiles. “I love you, too.”

“I think all I’ve ever done is love you. I think I was made to love you.” Kelley brushes a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear and pulls her in to kiss her forehead. “You’re perfect, to me.”

“Is this a proposal?” Alex asks softly with a hint of a laugh. “Because you promised me big and extravagant and you said there’d be a ring involved.

Kelley laughs her signature laugh, loud and warm and- the best words Alex can use to describe it-  _ like home _ . “It’s not a proposal. Just a good ol’ profession of love.”

Alex smiles and shifts so her head is resting against Kelley’s shoulder. “Why did you buy me ice cream in the middle of the night?”

“Because you wanted it,” Kelley says simply. 

“I don’t want to leave you in,” she pauses to check her watch, showing 3:45. “Four hours just to fly to opposite sides of the country.”

“Me either, sweetheart.”

“It’s a good thing I love you so darn much, because it makes it worth the wait.”

Kelley laughs, softer this time, more reserved. “Yeah, it’s a real good thing.”

“Will you come for a surprise visit during your bye-week this year?”

“It’s not much of a surprise if you ask me to come.”

“But I’ll post on Instagram that it’s a surprise,” Alex explains before finishing off the last of the ice cream.

Kelley laughs again, because laughing is her favorite thing to do, especially, it seems, when Alex is around. “Sure then, I’ll come visit.”

“Good. I can make a post about how wonderful you are.”

“You do that pretty regularly.”

“Well you’re wonderful all the time.”

Kelley laughs again and leans so her cheek is resting on Alex’s head. “What do you say we go back to sleep for a bit before we head to the airport?”

Alex considers fighting it, asking for Kelley to stay up with her all night, but she has to suppress a yawn as she tries to decide what to say, so she just whispers “okay” into Kelley’s neck.

-

Erin drops them off at the airport, giving Kelley a hug and well-wishes for the season and slipping Alex a slip of paper that says  _ The RIGHT O’Hara ;) _ and her phone number, which Kelley promptly shreds and deposits in the nearest trash can.

They make their way through security and Kelley helps Alex find her gate, since her flight is first. 

“You ready for a killer season?” Kelley asks, trying to do anything she can to make Alex smile.

“I guess.”

“Gonna score lots of goals for me?”

“If I score any.”

Kelley rolls her eyes. “Well of course you will, Al, that’s basically your whole thing.”

Alex reluctantly cracks a smile and Kelley smiles in return.

“And the ones you do score, they’re for me, right?”

“Of course, silly.”

Kelley grins as if she’s won something and does her best not to let it fall when she hears them call Alex’s boarding group. “Well, you better get going, Al.”

“I guess.” Alex stands and grabs her carry-on from the chair next to her. “I’ll shoot you a text when I get home, but you’ll be in the air. Call me when you land?”

“Count on it.” Kelley nods affirmatively.

“Thanks, babe.” Alex stands there for a moment, hesitating, like she doesn’t really want to go. (She doesn’t.) 

“Hey, before you leave,” Kelley takes Alex’s hand in her own and gives her a soft smile. “You matter the most. Out of everything in my life, everything I do, everything I care about. It’s you, Al. You’re number 1. It’s always been you.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

Kelley smiles easily- something that is also her favorite thing to do, also especially around Alex. “I could ask myself the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! You can check out my kellex tumblr @ whatthekellex.tumblr.com & let me know what you think either there or here in the comments! (& before you ask nah I don't plain to continue this at all lol)


End file.
